number one
by stellaruuuin
Summary: ― Produce 101 and Seventeen. Ia hanyalah anak kecil untuk Seungcheol, dan nomor satu. [seungsam, seungmuel, samcheol]


"Maaf, aku tahu ini sudah larut, Hyung,"

Pemuda itu menunduk, suasana kafe bernuansa coklat tua dengan banyak sekali perabotan mebel yang memenuhi berbagai ruang bukanlah hal yang membuatnya sesak sekarang. Menahan tangis adalah alasan utamanya, getaran pelan di tangan berkulit pucatnya dapat ditangkap oleh sosok lain yang kini duduk di depannya.

Entah apa mantan-calon-ketuanya itu mendapati bahwa diatas paha anak itu terdapat boneka beruang kecil―dengan bulu lembut yang seharusnya menenangkan. Sebenarnya pemiliknya tahu, adanya boneka itu hanya mempersulit keadaan sekarang.

Maksudnya, ya―boneka tersebut ia dapatkan dari acara _itu_ bukan? Seharusnya― lebih baik si surai putih keunguan itu menyimpannya di gudang, sekarang. Itu mungkin akan sedikit memudahkan keadaan hatinya dan lainnya.

Tidak juga.

Setelah pemuda bermarga Kim itu berpikir ulang, semua akan―sama saja.

Ia menyimpannya atau tidak, ia tetap _gugur._ Ia menangis sekarang atau tidak, ia _sudah_ gugur. Apapun yang kini Samuel lakukan, atau katakan, atau simpan, atau lakukan ; katakan ia akan menyanyikannya, atau bahkan diam dan mundur―

― _kesempatannya nol._

"Hei, kau tidak terlihat baik,"

Di sisi lain, dengan mengatakan hal itu sekarang, Seungcheol merasa ia adalah orang tertolol, terbodoh, dan terlamban di dunia.

Ayolah! Bahkan mungkin orang lain dapat mengucap kalimat yang sedikit lebih berarti. Sejak kapan Seungcheol menjadi sedikit tidak berbobot begini?

Maaf saja― _maaf._ Pemilik surai hitam itu tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, hatinya sudah cukup hancur melihat Samuel menangis saat itu. Bila adiknya ini akan menangis lagi, ia bersumpah akan merebut boneka itu dan membakarnya―tidak, tidak, itu membuat hal ini semakin parah.

Lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan? Seungcheol menggeram sedikit, membuat yang lebih muda sedikit tersentak.

"Maaf―" Cukup, rasanya ingin _leader_ dari Seventeen itu menutup mulut Samuel seketika. Sedari tadi anak ini hanya berkata _maaf_ , _maaf_ , dan _maaf,_ "―apa Hyung masih ada latihan? Tolong bilang saja, aku akan pulang saja,"

Seungcheol tahu faktanya ; bahwa Samuel tak pernah melirih sepelan ini, tak pernah mengeluarkan emosi segelap ini, mata itu biasanya dipenuhi dengan semangat, mengapa yang Seungcheol lihat kini hanya ratapan?

Untuk sesaat Seungcheol tidak bisa berkata-kata, "... sungguh, karena aku tidak ingin menjadi beban lagi. Lihat, mungkin ini merupakan kegagalan keduaku? Hei, semua orang sepertinya berharap banyak... lihat apa yang kulakukan..."

Bibir merah muda itu sedikit bergetar, mengeluarkan sederet kalimat yang menyakitkan, untuk si pelaku, untuk si pendengar, untuk semua pihak, "Kau sudah datang saat itu... namun kau hanya menemukan aku yang terjatuh dan menangis, bukan? Apa aku menghancurkan harapanmu, Hyung?"

"Aku memang tidak berguna, dan sekarang aku hanya bisa mengeluh pada―"

 _Cukup_.

Seungcheol menatap Samuel tajam, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan kalimatnya dalam beberapa sekon kemudian, tanpa sadar ia memegang bonekanya sedikit lebih erat.

"Kim Samuel,"

Samuel tahu faktanya ; bahwa Seungcheol tak pernah terlihat semarah ini, tak pernah mengeluarkan emosi sedalam ini, mata itu biasanya―

―mata itu selalu menenangkannya, dalam keadaan apapun. Seungcheol berdiri, kakinya berjalan menuju kursi di seberangnya, tepat di belakang anak itu, Seungcheol menurunkan sedikit badannya.

Hanya untuk memeluknya, tidak terlalu erat, namun ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Terasa hangat, dan Seungcheol tahu seberapa rapuh dan hancurnya perasaan pemuda ini sekarang, lengannya yang kokoh ia lingkarkan di sekitar pundak adiknya itu―yang kini terasa basah.

 _Apa ia menangis lagi?_

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Seungcheol, menutup iris gelapnya, tetap tenang meski yang ada di rengkuhannya mulai terisak, "Kau tahu, Sam ; kalimatmu menghancurkan hatiku,"

Dengan cepat ia menambahkan, "Terlebih, hatimu sendiri,"

Samuel tetaplah anak kecil bagi Seungcheol, dan selalu akan seperti itu. Beban seperti ini terlalu banyak baginya, secara psikis maupun fisik, secara mental maupun tubuhnya. Ini terlalu besar untuknya.

Samuel hanyalah anak kecil.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi nomor satu untukku,"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Samuel memegang lengan Seungcheol erat, membiarkan boneka berwarna kuning kecoklatan itu nyaris jatuh, membiarkan air matanya menerobos keluar kembali.

Ia hanya ingin membuat mereka semua bahagia.

Ia hanya ingin membuat mereka semua bangga.

Samuel tahu bahwa ia adalah anak kecil.

"Menangislah sekarang, namun kau tahu, esok hari akan berbeda. Aku tahu pasti, bahwa kita akan berada di panggung yang sama― untuk itu kau harus berjanji padaku― kemudian, aku akan melihat senyummu lagi saat itu,"

"Apa kau mau berjanji padaku, Sam?"

Keheningan sedikit banyak menyergap mereka sesaat. Seungcheol baru saja ingin melihat apakah adiknya itu baik-baik saja, karena―ah, kau tak tahu bukan seberapa tegangnya Seungcheol ketika berkata seperti itu?

Sekali saja kesalahan kata dan mungkin ia justru akan menyakiti hati anak itu, lagi.

Samuel tertawa pelan, meski suaranya sedikit terdengar serak dan lelah, hal itu membuat hati Seungcheol menghangat secepatnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. Senyuman simpul dapat pemuda jangkung satunya tangkap, meski orang awam mungkin tak bisa melihatnya.

"Tentu! Aku tak akan kalah dari Hyung! Ehehehe!"

Seungcheol menyeringai tipis, lengannya ia gerakan keatas, mengacak surai susu Samuel yang mengundang protes dari pemuda itu, meski akhirnya, mau tak mau anak itu hanya tertawa dan mengusap pelupuk matanya yang basah.

Samuel akan selalu menjadi nomor satu― untuk Seungcheol. Kemarin, sekarang, untuk seterusnya.


End file.
